Fondue for two  guest Mike Chang
by yes I'm still alive
Summary: Brittany invites Mike Chang as guest in her show "Fondue For Two"


FONDUE FOR TWO

Special with Mike Chang

"Hello everybody, welcome back with me again Brittany on my show Fondue for two. Today my guest is one of hottest guys in Lima. Please welcome, the King of Pop and Lock in McKinley High School, Mike Chang!"

Mike is waving his hands to camera and gives a big smile.

"Hello everybody!"

"So, Mike. Everybody knows that you have some cool moves, can you show us a little?"

"Sure"

Mike's stepping to empty floor and then giving the camera a nice shot hip-hop moves.

"You're totally cool. Where do you get that moves?"

"Michael Jackson. I worship him"

"You can communicate with ghosts?"

"No. I watched his Music Video and learn his moves by my self. By the way, is this your bed room? Are your parents okay we're doing an interview in here?"

"Of course… they will angry, but they'll home at six. My little sister is still on her ballet class, so I'm totally alone in this house right now"

"What about him" He's pointing at the camera

"He's only furniture in this show, kid on neighborhood. I want to pay him 5 bucks to help me but he said seeing one of my boobs is enough"

The camera is nodding.

"Ok. Next question, Ms. Sylvester called you 'other Asian', do you feel bad with that name?

"Actually I do. It's racist, but I think it's too dangerous to fight against her. She's Ms. Sylvester and I just want to pass my high school time with quiet and peace"

"You always wear a tie and jacket, are they your favorite fashion item?"

"Yes! I love that combination and they're made in China. I'm really proud of my ancestor"

"You're better than Mr. Shue, he wears a lace panties"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course. He refused to answer so I took it as yes. Next question, do you have family relationship with Jackie Chan?"

"No"

"But you share the same surname. Does it mean something in Asian Culture?"

"Not every culture, and by the way his surname is Chan and mine is Chang"

"How about Po?"

"Po?"

"Po from Kungfu Panda"

"He's Panda, Brit and I'm human"

"Why? Is it wrong. I share the same family tree with Lord Tubbington"

"Can we move on?"

"Okay. Now I will address some rumours about you. People said that you plan to enter a school dance in Los Angeles"

"How did they know it? I didn't decide yet. But I'll take that rumour as advice. Thank you"

"You're welcome. Actually I made that rumour by my self, Tina told me about that"

"Ti…Tina told you? But that is a secret between us"

"Next Question. People said that being your girlfriend means never had a normal date"

"Of course not. I always had a normal date with my girlfriend. You can ask Tina about that"

"Actually this rumour came from Tina"

"That's insane, and why she said that btw?"

Brittany shows no care to his response. She continues her question.

"You are so skinny as a guy, is it because the stress that came from your relationship with Tina?"

"I'm skinny even before I'm dating her"

"You even don't touch the hot cheese I prepared. Stress people used to lose their appetite"

"IT'S REALLY HOT, I CAN'T EAT THAT" Mike is losing his temper

"She also said you hate your slant Asian eyes and plan to take de-slanting surgery"

"I'm so angry right now! Can we change our subject?"

"You're refusing to answer the question. So I take it's as yes. After this interview I will give you some pamphlet about de-slanting surgery"

"Oh my God!"

"Next question. Sam said that you have a great 'abs' because you always eat Dimsum and speak Nav'i, is it true?"

"I don't know, maybe. Dimsum gives you a lot of protein and carbo, it's a healthy food. I work out a lot with Sam. I think I have abs from my exercise. And I don't speak Nav'i. I even don't know what tribe used that language"

"It's from German" Brittany gives him a comment

"It's Nazi, Brit" Mike sees her with depressed look.

"You and Sam work out together? So both of you have special relationship. That's great because lot of my twiter's followers ship you and Sam including Kurt and Blaine"

"Really? That's strange"

"Is -relationship between you and Sam- the reason why you never dated someone before you're dating Tina"

"I ever dated someone before, Brit. And she was you"

"Really? The only Asian Guy I ever dated name Michael Chang Jr. and your name is Mike Chang"

"My real name is Michael Chang Jr., Mike is my nickname"

"But he has different hair style back then"

"People change their hairstyle every year, Brittany. Oh my God! I will meet my psychiatrist as soon as we finish this interview"

"People angry when they're lying"

Mike is dropping his own body to Brittany's bed, covering his face with pillow, and then screaming. Brittany looking at him, suddenly says.

"Oh my God, you look totally cute just now"

"I beg you pardon?" Mike is jumping out when he hears that.

"You look totally cute just now" She bites her lip, before saying "I love cute thing. Cute things really turn me on, like Mickey Mouse and Spongebob Squarepants. And FYI, I'm a single" Brittany is staring at him so intensive.

"Oh no!"

Mike's swallowing his spit, looking at the camera nervously.

"Tina, this is not as it seem. Can we just end this interview, please?"

"Why? So we can make out right away?"

"Oh My God, this is so tempting. You are so tempting"

The camera is shooting them staring at each other before it turn off.

THE END

Created by LoRT

December 2011


End file.
